Potions guide for idiots
by SemiSweet15
Summary: My first hogwarts au hope u like it


**James POV**

James woke up to the smell of pancakes sizzling through the house. He smiled to himself. It was rare his mom made pancakes because 'it takes too much time James'.

James quickly got up and headed towards the door barely containing his excitement. He spared a glance at his usually clean room only to see his bedroom absolutely destroyed from the night before. His books were scattered all over the floor, his bedsheets were in danger of falling on the floor, and tissues all over the floor. He made a mental note to clean up his room after breakfast.

When he got down to the kitchen his mom was setting the table humming a tune.

His mom was a beautiful woman with her fair tan skin that matched her light brown eyes, her medium length curly hair tied in a messy bun.

'hey, Jamie how was your sleep?' his mother greeted before going back to humming 'it was fine, I had a weird dream though' James replied sitting down at the table. His mom hummed in response while setting down a plate of what he thought were pancakes but actually turned out to waffles

'thanks mom' 'no problem hunny' his mom smiled warmly at him 'you got a letter today in the mail. I would like you to open it after you eat breakfast and get dressed' she said as she turned her back to wipe the down counter 'ok mom, thanks' James replied through a mouthful of waffles

After breakfast, James washed his plate and got dressed as promised got his letter. The envelope had a red wax stamp with an H in the middle around the H there was a lion, badger, snake, and a raven.

It was addressed to _Mr. J. Madison, Upstairs Bedroom, 5 Miller lane, Reigate, Surrey_. This was beyond strange. As he carefully unfolded the envelope, there came a knock on the door. His mom got up from the living room and answered the door he could hear muffled speaking.

_Dear Mr. Madison, we are pleased to inform that you_ _have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl._

_M. McGonagall _

James squinted his eyes suspiciously. Was James going mad? Surely he was. There was no such thing as witches and wizards. But the letter said so. No! There was no such thing and that was that. Did it say we await your owl?

Just as James decided it was fake his mom came into the kitchen with the most peculiar man James had ever seen he had long wispy silver hair and beard, his sparkling light blue eyes peered at him over half-moon spectacles made him feel as though He was been x-rayed, he had a long crooked nose that looked like it had been broken before. He was tall and thin and wore long purple robes. James was still taking in his appearance when the man spoke.

'Hello James I'm Albus Dumbledore I believe that we haven't formally met yet' Dumbledore said offering a hand to James who just sat there dumbfounded. Stunned James reluctantly shook his hand.

'I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, there are some things I would like to talk over with you' Dumbledore said as he sat down across the table from James, his mother sat down next to him.

James couldn't think of anything to say. There was no way to describe how he was feeling a mixture of emotions were flowing through him. His common sense was saying that it's a hoax but the kid part of him was saying that he was a wizard.

'Is this real?' Was all James could think of pathetic he thought to himself.

'Why of course it is' Dumbledore left a space for James to talk, when he didn't Dumbledore continued 'I'm here to explain what Hogwarts is and answer any questions you have'

'Was my dad a wizard?' James innocently asked his mom gave a surprised gasp

'Only the best too in most of his classes' Dumbledore smiled his blue eyes sparkling over his spectacles 'if you have no questions about Hogwarts we should be on our way' Dumbledore said calmly.

'I know it's a lot to take in' his mom said reaching across the table grabbing his hand softly and squeezing it a little.

James blew up all at once 'how will I get there? Where will I get my books? Is it close to here? Where are you going? This has to be a joke' James finished.

'You are to go on the Hogwarts express to get to Hogwarts, it's quite some ways away (James gave his mom a watery look) we will be going to London to get all of your school supplies' Dumbledore answered.

James look from his mom to Dumbledore unsure of what to do.

Dumbledore suddenly stood up he beckoned James to stand up as well. Dumbledore came and stood next to James and linked their arms

'I shall return him home in a few hours' Dumbledore said

'Be sa-' his mom was cut off, everything went black Dumbledore's arm was slipping out of his grip he held on tighter, there were walls pushing on him from all directions, it hurt it was like he was being squished through a metal tube.

And just a soon as it started it stoped.

James losened his grip on Dumbledore and slowly opened his eyes, the sight that met him was breathtaking.

It was brilliant! They were in London!

Sorry it's short I wanna get to t.jeffs chapter already next time u hear from James it'll be on the Hogwarts express


End file.
